At present, many electronic apparatuses are provided with a fingerprint identification device so as to enhance security of the electronic apparatus. Common fingerprint identification device is a self-capacitive fingerprint identification device. In particular, the fingerprint identification device comprises a plurality of fingerprint identification electrodes, and each fingerprint identification electrode is connected with a signal lead wire. In a case that a fingerprint covers the fingerprint identification electrode, a capacitor is formed between the fingerprint and the fingerprint identification electrode, and a signal is output to a corresponding signal lead wire. The morphology of the fingerprint can be determined by the signal output from the signal lead wire.